Stand Up
by WritersNook
Summary: This story is based on a roleplay idea. Warning - contains domestic and verbal abuse, along with language. Takes place in 2012 universe, also in this story, Raph never had a pet turtle. Slash/Raph at first, but ends up with Casey/Raph.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Warning – domestic and verbal abuse, emotional situations. Based on a roleplay.

IMPORTANT INFO AHEAD

This story is based in an AU, where Raph never had a pet turtle.

* * *

"Why can't you just listen?"

"Why can't you just mind your own business?!"

"I just want you to be safe!"

"Ugh!"

The arguing had been going on for hours, it seemed. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were watching TV in the living room, trying to block out the sounds of Raph and Slash arguing. About half a year ago, they had found another mutant turtle in the sewer, being attacked by an alligator. After they rescued him, they took him back to the lair and patched him up. He had told them that his name was Slash, and he ended up staying with them.

Over that period of time that Slash healed, Raph and Slash got closer and closer, until they got together and formed a relationship. There were a few problems, however.

Slash liked to go out and crack some skulls, and while Raph was all for it, sometimes Slash took it too far. He would go out and not come back until a day or two later, turning Raph into a nervous wreck. Also, when Raph would go with him, Slash sometimes couldn't control himself and almost beat Raph unconscious at one time.

The arguing had started a month ago, and Raph's brothers' weren't liking what they heard and saw from Slash. Slash had a temper, and his brothers feared that Slash would lose it and hurt Raph. Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and even April had tried to convince Raph to leave him, but Raph refused every time. Then when they met Casey, the arguing escalated, because apparently Slash was jealous. Casey knew that Raph had a boyfriend, but he didn't know how seemingly broken the relationship was.

They all jumped when they heard a smash. Leo jumped up.

"This needs to stop!" he said, running to Raph's room where the couple was arguing, Donnie and Mikey on his heels.

Leo flung the door open to see a smashed vase on the ground, Slash's fists were clenched, and he kept his eyes on Raph, glaring fiercely. Raph was glaring back, though Donnie noticed that he was shaking ever so slightly.

"Uh… Hey, guys! I was wondering, Raph, if you wanted to help me beat a level on a video game!" Mikey cut in, wanting to separate Raph and Slash immediately.

Raph glanced at Mikey, before nodding.

"Y-Yeah, man. Let's go." Raph said quietly, quickly putting space between Slash and himself.

Slash watched Raph's every move until he was gone with Mikey. Donnie and Leo stayed behind, glaring at Slash with their arms crossed.

"What?" Slash snapped.

"What happened here?" Leo asked.

"None of your business." Slash grunted.

Donnie narrowed his eyes. "It is our business if we think our brother is in danger." He said.

"Look, you saw him, he ain't injured." Was the reply.

"Some wounds don't show up on the skin." Donnie said, gripping his bo staff.

Slash looked exasperated. "Will you get off my case? He's fine!" he yelled.

Leo turned his head as he heard the game pause. Raph appeared moments later.

"Why was there yelling?" he asked.

"Raphael, tell your brothers that you're alright. Now!" Slash snapped, and Raph flinched.

"I-I'm fine, guys. Nothing happened." He said.

Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "Raph, you don't have to say that just because he tells yo-"

"Leo, shut up, okay? I'm fine!" Raph snapped, shrugging him off.

Leo looked hurt, then he sighed. "Okay. You know we're always here for you." He said, leaving with Donnie.

Raph watched them go, then jumped when he felt Slash's hands on his shoulders.

"Clean up that vase and this room." Slash hissed in Raph's ear, making his blood run cold.

"B-But, I was gonna patrol with the guys and Case-"

"Did I ask you what you _thought_ you were going to do?!" Slash snapped, and Raph lowered his head.

"…No, Slash. I'll get started." He said quietly, going to get the broom.

"Since you want to go so bad, I'll go for you so I can finally meet this 'Casey Jones' that you seem to talk about all the time." Slash snarled, and Raph picked up his pace.

As Raph went to the broom closet near the kitchen, he felt his brothers' eyes on him as they watched him walk past. He hated being treated that way, but he had no choice. Slash was huge, and he threatened his brothers and his sensei if Raph didn't obey. Raph was sure they could all take him, but he would never test out that theory. He only hoped that he wouldn't hurt Casey in any way.

Raph was sweeping when everyone was about to leave, and Slash smirked down at him.

"When you get done, you can come find us."

"Thank you, Slash." Raph replied quietly, head down.

He winced when Slash grabbed his chin and jerked it up. Raph was forced to stare into merciless and cold green eyes. Raph's jaw ached when Slash tightened his grip.

"I love you." Slash said, the words dead in Raph's mind.

"…I love you, too." Raph said, if only so Slash would let go of his jaw.

Slash noticed the hesitance. "Why did you hesitate?" He glared.

"N-No, I didn't!" Raph said, eyes wide.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked, approaching.

"No, Slash!" Raph said, backing up.

Slash paused, before turning and leaving the room to join the other brothers.

"We'll finish this later." He said.

Raph shook in anger and shame. He was ashamed he couldn't stand up for himself, and angry that he was being treated this way. With a longsuffering sigh, he kept cleaning.

Meanwhile, the brothers had just met up with Casey for patrolling.

"Whoa, who's he?" Casey asked, staring up at Slash with wide eyes.

"Casey, meet Slash, Raph's boyfriend." Leo said, not particularly happy that Slash was with them.

"Oh, so _you're _Slash!" Casey smiled, though it didn't reach eyes.

"Yeah, and you're Casey Jones, huh?" Slash asked, glaring down at him.

Mikey was nervous with the way Slash was glaring down at Casey, as if he was ready and willing to beat him into a bloody pulp. He knew Donnie and Leo felt it, because they started getting antsy.

Casey however, glared right back up at Slash. The brothers didn't know it, but Casey had eavesdropped on them when they thought he had gone home, and he knew how Slash treated Raph. So now that he was face to face with Slash, he felt nothing but anger and contempt.

It was obvious that this patrolling session was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The patrol was quiet and filled with tension. Where there were usually jokes and laughter, in its place was silence and a stifling aura that surrounded Casey and Slash. They exchanged heated glances every once in a while, not bothering to hide their dislike for each other. Everyone paused, however, when they heard someone call.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Raph called, running after him.

"Raphael? What are you doing here?" he asked, and everyone heard the threatening undertone.

"I-I finished what I was doing, so I came to join you." Raph said, taking a small step back.

Slash didn't say anything, but there was this look in his eyes that sent a cold chill down Raph's carapace.

"Hey, Raph! Glad you could join us!" Casey said, throwing an arm around Raph's shoulder.

Raph smiled. "I'm glad I made it."

"Yeah, what kept you?" Casey asked curiously.

"I...uh...Had some chores to do." he said quietly, looking away.

Casey was suspicious of his behavior. "Are you okay" he asked.

Slash watched this exchange with jealously boiling in his gut. He wasn't happy that the puny human had his arm around Raph, and he was even more upset when he saw how happy Raph was.

Leo smiled as he watched Raph and Casey. It was obvious that they both cared for each other, and Leo suspected that Casey felt something for Raph that ran deeper than just friendship or brotherly love. He had talked to Donnie and Mikey about it, and they agreed wholeheartedly.

"Don't we have patrolling to do?" Slash asked sharply, and Raph jumped, pulling away from Casey.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said quietly.

It was a quiet night, and there weren't many bad guys out. They did find some Purple Dragons on a rooftop, however. All was going normal, until…

"Guys? A little help here!" Raph yelled.

He was surrounded by 18 Purple Dragons, and they had him backed up against the edge of the roof. If Raph took one more step back, he would fall to his death.

Slash went to help, but was roughly knocked out of the way by Casey.

"Oops! Sorry, man!" Casey said, not meaning it in the least.

Slash growled as Casey saved Raph, burning with envy as they smiled at each other.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Slash asked, gripping his arm a bit too tightly.

Raph tried not to wince. "Yeah, I'm good." He said.

Donnie frowned as he watched. He saw Slash's tight grip on Raph, and he didn't like it He walked in between them, forcing Slash to let go.

"We should head back to the lair. It's starting to get late." Mikey said, his eyes narrowed at Slash.

Raph nodded. "Cool. See ya later, Case." He said.

Casey nodded, not saying anything. He saw Slash grab him, and it just looked so wrong. With one last glance at the group, he headed home.

"What did you think you were doing with him?!"

"Nothing, Slash! I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"

"Liar!"

Mikey winced as he heard another crashing sound like the one that morning. Slash had practically dragged Raph to their room, and they had been arguing ever since. He looked up and jumped as he saw Slash stomp out of the lair. The three brothers glanced at each other, before running to Raph's room.

Raph was on his knees, picking up his drum set. He had a defeated look on his face, head down.

"Raph…" Leo breathed, saddened to see his brother so sad.

Raph jumped a foot in the air, and when he looked at them, his eyes held nothing but fear.

"Raph, calm down! It's just us." Donnie said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Mikey walked over slowly and helped Raph lift the drum set.

"Dude, this is getting out of hand." Mikey said.

"Mikey, don't start." Raph said sharply.

"No, I'm starting this, man! He's scaring you, and that's not right! You don't have to-"

"Guys? Is this a bad time?" Casey interrupted. He had come to see if everything was okay, and obviously, it wasn't.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." Raph said.

Leo turned to look at him incredulously. "Fine? You call this fine?! Slash is treating you like dirt, Raphael!"

"What?!" Casey exclaimed, making Raph jump. "Raph, is this true?"

"N-No, it's not!" Raph stammered, standing up.

"Yes it is!" Donnie said.

"Shut up, Donatello! It's my fault, I made him angry." Raph hung his head. "I deserved it."

"Do you really believe that, or is that what _Slash _wants you to believe?" Casey asked, venom in his tone.

"…" Raph looked away.

"Raph, he's dangerous!" Leo said, crossing his arms.

"No, he isn't! He loves me!" Raph exclaimed.

"Yelling at you, breaking your stuff, and intimidating you isn't love!" Mikey said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you honestly believe you deserve to be treated that way?!"

"I…I-I…" Raph stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Raphael! Where have you been?" Slash demanded, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Raph jumped. "S-Slash, you're back early."

"I called you three times, Raphael. I needed you to bring me my weapon, and you didn't answer. What had you so occupied that you couldn't answer your damn phone?!" Slash snapped.

"Don't talk to him that way, you brute!" Donnie said, pushing himself in between Slash and Raph, the other brothers and Casey following suit.

"Move it or lose it, pipsqueak." Slash said, glaring down at Donnie.

"Make me." Donnie challenged, narrowing his eyes.

Raph got in between them. "Guys, stop! Donnie, don't threaten him, nothing's wrong!" he said desperately.

"Nothing's wrong? Are you kidding me, Raph!?" Donnie sputtered.

"No, I'm not! Leave me and Slash alone and get out!" Raph turned his gaze to Casey. "All of you."

There was a shocked silence, before slowly, one by one, everyone filed out. Casey was the last one to go.

"Raph, are you sure everything's okay?" he asked, his eyes pleading for Raph to tell the truth.

"Casey, I told you before. Everything's fine." He said.

Casey sighed, leaving. He retreated to the living room and sat on the couch, his mind racing.

Meanwhile, Donnie was in the lab, working on a way to get rid of Slash once and for all. He had been following Slash when he went out on his nightly runs, and what he found had completely surprised him. He watched as he uploaded the picture and video files to the computers. He didn't want to leave his computer unguarded in case Slash was suspicious, so he sent out a group text for Mikey, Leo, and Casey to come see what he had found.

"Okay Donnie, what is it?" Leo asked when they all had gathered.

"I found out something interesting on Slash." Donnie said, pulling up the files.

"Oh my- Is he doing what I think he is?!" Casey asked angrily, scooting closer to the screen.

"I think it is, dude." Mikey said, completely serious.

It was confirmed. Slash was cheating on Raph.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This story will go on!

* * *

The picture showed Slash in an alley with another female, seemingly a prostitute. They were next to a shady club that was nearly on the other side of town. Slash had the girl roughly pinned against the wall, and if the grin on her face was anything to go by, she was enjoying it.

The videos were even more horrendous, and they showed Slash with his tongue down the girls' throat. She seemed not to be enjoying it anymore, and she ordered him to stop. Then the unthinkable happened. He hit her, hard. The girl flew across the alley and slammed into the building on the other side of the street. The girl got up and ran before he could do anymore damage, screaming at the top of her lungs, and Slash fled the scene.

"How dare he cheat on him?!" Casey roared, standing up in outrage.

"Casey, now let's be rational-" Donnie started.

"Fuck rationality! Slash pretty much punted that girl across the street, Donatello! Also, I know, see, and hear how Slash is treating Raph, and I'm not fucking okay with it!" Casey ranted, and Leo forced him back into his chair.

"H-How did Raph even end up with him? Why does he let that happen?" Casey asked.

Donnie narrowed his eyes. "Raph probably didn't necessarily _let _it happen, Casey. Something must have happened between them..." It was quiet for a minute before Mikey spoke up.

"Wait a minute... Hey Don, do you remember the first time they argued?" he asked.

Donnie thought for a moment. "...Yeah, I do! I think Mikey night be on to something!"

"Well? What happened?" Casey spoke up.

There was silence. No one wanted to think about what had happened, but they knew that it wouldn't be fair to keep things from Casey when he was already deeply involved. In the end, it was Leo who told Casey what had happened.

"It was a while ago..." he started.

_Flashback_

_Raph and his brothers were hanging out, having just returned from patrol. Slash was waiting in their shared bedroom, and he didn't look happy. Raph, oblivious to his boyfriends' anger, smiled up at him when he got in the room._

_"Hey, Slash!" he said, grinning._

_The grin was wiped off of his face when Slash glared down at him with a look of pure evil._

_"S-Slash... Is everything okay?" He murmured, taking an unconscious step back._

_"No, Raph. Everything is not okay." Slash slowly stood up, "We need to talk."_

_End Flashback_

"...I heard them shouting for a long, long time, and then..." Leo took a breath to stay calm, "...I think Slash hit him. There was a loud smacking noise, then silence. We tried to get in the room, but the door was locked. When Raph finally opened the door, he seemed fine enough, and I couldn't get him to tell me what happened." he sighed.

"..." Casey hung his head, and he was silent. Then, to everyone's surprise, his shoulders started to shake. He was crying.

"Casey...?" Donnie asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"H-He doesn't deserve that, guys. Raph doesn't d-deserve to be t-treated that way." Casey said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

Donnie opened his mouth to reply, but Master Splinter walked in, ending their conversation, it seemed.

"My sons, allow me to be frank: I do not want Slash here any longer." Or maybe not.

"Sensei?" Leo questioned.

"Slash is bad for Raphael, he hurts him and intimidates him; tries to control him. With my hearing, I can hear almost everything that goes in between them, and it is never good." they all noticed that Master Splinter shuddered after saying that.

"What can we do, Sensei? Raph is completely loyal to that jerk!" Mikey exclaimed.

Master Splinter sighed. "I don't know, my sons. I do not know." He said softly.

* * *

AN; Okay, I'm not going to lie, this is a filler. I'm just really busy and I wanted to post something. I wanted to work more on this during Spring Break, but my mom scheduled for me to get braces that week so I might not be able to swing it. I'll try, though.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night when Raph woke up. It had been a long night, and Slash had been drinking. He tried to slowly slip out of Slash's bone-crushing grasp, and his heart dropped into his stomach when he accidentally kicked him in the stomach.

"What are you doing?!" Slash growled, his voice low and angry.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was trying t-to use the restroom." Raph replied, trying not to shake.

Slash growled again, but let Raph go. Raph scrambled to get to his feet, practically running from the room, but not before grabbing a small black bag. He went into the bathroom and closed the door, not locking it because he didn't think anyone would be awake. He hesitantly flipped on the light switch, before looking in the mirror after his eyes adjusted.

Raph wasn't wearing his mask, so he could clearly see the black eye that Slash had gave him, along with the split lip, the bruises along his neck and shoulders, and the hand print around his neck. Raph stared at himself for a long while, wondering if this was going to become a routine - then he realized that it was already a routine.

He reached into the bag he had grabbed and pulled out cleaning alcohol, cotton balls, and green Halloween makeup that April had bought for him. He frowned when he remembered how she reacted, how she had gotten angry enough to start cursing up a storm. He remembered how it had scared him because it reminded him so much of Slash, and he remembered how she promised to do anything she could to help him.

Raph started cleaning his wounds with the alcohol, hissing at the pain. He didn't want to get ice from the kitchen in fear of waking everyone up, so he just left his eye the way it was. When he got done, he slowly started applying the Halloween makeup over his wounds, almost screaming at how it burned. He was halfway done when the bathroom door opened. It was Mikey.

Raph stared, his mouth hanging open and his hand frozen in midair. Mikey's eyes widened as he took in Raph's beaten state, and before Raph could say anything, Mikey had run off, calling for their brothers. Raph broke out in a cold sweat, closing and locking the door. A few seconds later, there were three different knocks.

"Raphael, why is Michelangelo saying he saw you covered in bruises and putting on makeup?" Leo said, sounding concerned, not angry or disgusted like Raph had expected.

"Come on, Raph. Open the door." Donnie said gently.

There was silence, and Raph really wanted his brothers at that moment. He opened the door slowly, his head down as he waited for the laughter or disgusted words he was sure he was going to hear.

He didn't hear that. Instead, Leo set him down on the floor, while Mikey and Donnie both grabbed wet washcloths.

"Relax, Raph," Donnie said when Raph started to scoot away, "It's okay."

Raph forced himself not to move as they slowly wiped the makeup from his face, before Leo grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"We need to tell Master Splinter." Leo said, and Raph's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, _what? _No Leonardo, please don't tell him!" Raph pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"Raph, this is getting out of hand! Slash is hurting you and I'm not going to sit around while this goes on. Guys, cover me." Lee said, pulling away from Raph.

Raph tried to follow him to stop him, but Mikey and Donnie forced him to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Raph thought about calling for Slash, but then he remembered what had happened beforehand that brought him to this point, and he kept silent.

Leo returned with Master Splinter, who already looked worried, and when he saw Raph, he dropped to his knees in front of him. He gently cupped Raph's face in his hands, turning it from side to side, before he examined the bruises on his upper body. He saw red when he saw the hand print around Raph's neck.

"This is... unacceptable!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Slash is no longer allowed in this lair!" he yelled even louder.

"What's going on?" Slash asked from the doorway. The yelling had woken him up. "Did I hear my name?"

"Yes, you did." Master Splinter spat, his eyes blazing. "Look what you have done to my son!" he hissed, pointing at Raph, who was visibly shaking.

Slash's narrowed his eyes. The little shit had told on him. "Look, I know it looks bad, but it was just a little misunderstanding that got out of hand." he tried to defend.

"**_BULLSHIT!"_ **Donnie and Mikey yelled, standing up.

"You think we can't hear you when you're yelling at Raph?! We know you hurt him, and we know that this isn't the first time you've hit him, either!" Donnie said, getting in Slash's face.

"I know you better get out of my face before I move you myself, pipsqueak." Slash said, growling.

Mikey growled back. "Not to mention the fact that you've been _cheating _on Raph for who knows how long!" he spat.

"What? Slash, is this true?" Raph asked, standing up.

"Raphael, don't start with me. We can talk about it later." Slash said with a dismissive tone.

"No, we're going to talk about this n-now!" Raph said, his voice a bit shaky as he tried to stand strong.

"Who do you think you are? You better bet back in line before I put you in line!" Slash threatened.

Raph glared for a moment, but to everyone's surprise and dismay, he dropped his gaze and sat back down in shame.

"I WANT YOU OUT! NOW!" Master Splinter yelled, glaring.

Slash huffed but stomped out. "Raphael, come." he said, and Raph followed, dragging his feet.

"Now hold on, Raph isn't going anywhere!" Leo said sternly, placing himself between Slash and Raph.

"Either Raph comes with me, or I'm not going." Slash said with a smug tone, making Leo grit his teeth. "Which will it be?"

There was a long moment of silence, the hatred thick in the air.

"That's what I thought. Now, _we're _going to bed." Slash said pointedly, and they were all helpless to watch as Slash dragged Raph to the bedroom.

Leo let out a scream of frustration, throwing his katanas on the ground. Donnie hid his face in his hands, and Mikey started crying.

Master Splinter held back his tears, though his heart was aching.

_Oh Tang Shen, please watch over my son._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning after the fiasco, no one said a word. Leo stayed up all night worrying in his room, Donnie locked himself away in his lab, and Mikey stuck to Master Splinter like glue, his presence comforting for the upset turtle. Raph came out of his room when everyone else was eating at the table. He limped in, and it was obvious that more bruises had been added to his already battered form.

"Hey, Raph! I made your favorite, strawberry pancakes!" Mikey said, trying to act normal and happy, as if nothing had happened the night before.

Raph tried to smile, but it didn't turn out right. "Thanks, man. I'm not really hungry though." he replied, and Leo clenched his fork tighter.

Mikey's smile faded slightly. "A-Are you sure, man? You haven't been eating much lately, so I was just-"

"He said he's fine." Slash said menacingly, pushing past Raph to get to the coffee pot.

Tensions started to rise in the kitchen, even after Slash had left with his coffee and a plate of pancakes that nobody thought he deserved. Raph sat down across from Leo, his eyes downcast. He looked exhausted, and he had lost weight. Leo finally snapped, slamming his fork on the table.

"You shouldn't have to go through this, Raphael!" he yelled, making everyone jump.

"Leo, calm down-", Donnie tried to say, but Leo wasn't having it.

"No! I am **_sick and tired_ **of seeing my brother starving, bruised, and broken because of some giant asshole!" he screamed.

Mikey grabbed Leo's arm. "Dude, _stop._" he said, pointedly, pointing at Raph.

Raph was curled up in the corner of the kitchen, shaking. He stared at Leo with fear in his eyes, and Leo immediately calmed down.

"Raph, I'm sorry," he said, crouching next to him, "I just don't want to see you hurt anymore." he said softly.

Raph shook his head. "I deserve it. I'm not good enough. I never will be." he said quietly, looking down.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but Master Splinter stopped him. "Raphael, come with me." he said, leading Raph from the kitchen to the dojo.

Raph shuffled behind him timidly, and he seemed afraid when Master Splinter had him sit next to him.

"My son, tell me, what do you feel when you are with Slash?" he asked, spitting the name out like it was poison.

"S-Sometimes, he makes me feel loved and happy. He treats me okay and tells me he loves me, but t-the way he says it...like he doesn't r-really mean it, like h-h-he's laughing at me..." Raph said, starting to cry as he talked.

Master Splinter waited for Raph to relax, hugging him.

"B-But sometimes...he gets mad. He hits me and tells me that I d-deserve it, and he gets mad when I hesitate to tell him that I still love him."

"Do you still love him, Raphael?" Master Splinter asked.

Raph was silent for a while, his tears soaking into his fathers' kimono.

"N-No...I love who he used to be." Raph said quietly, before he broke down into full blown sobs.

Outside the dojo, Slash listened with a dark frown. "So he doesn't love me. Fine, I can change that. I'll just have to take him away from all the distractions." he said with an evil chuckle.

Raph stayed in the dojo all day with Master Splinter, and he told Master Splinter everything that Slash had done. How he had threatened him, how Raph wanted to protect his brothers, the first and most recent time Slash had hit him, along with everything in between. Raph stumbled out of the dojo during dinner, and Master Splinter made him eat.

Once he had started, Raph looked around in case Slash was anywhere in sight, and he started stuffing his face.

"Raph, slow down! You'll choke!" Donnie teased, only to frown when Raph flinched at the word 'choke'.

Raph kept eating, a bit slower this time, and Donnie felt guilt at saying that word.

The real problem came at night, when Raph went to his room to get some sleep. Slash was usually gone at this time, so he was hoping to get a few hours of sleep before he came back. Right when he had closed the door, he was shoved against the wall, something covering his mouth. Raph tried to scream in panic, and his limbs flailed as he tried to shove his attacker away.

Raph's blood ran cold when he heard Slash's familiar evil chuckle, and he cried out when Slash delivered a harsh blow to his head, blood soaking into his mask. Slash smirked and dealt another punch to Raph's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Raph slid down the wall and tried to get up as Slash approached him.

Leo looked up from his spot on the sofa, and ran to Raph room, pounding on the door. He was thrown back when Slash burst through the door with a weakly struggling and bleeding Raph thrown over his shoulder.

"Raph!" Leo exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Slash. "Let him go!"

Slash scoffed. "I don't think so. Raph needed to learn that I am the only one he is allowed to love, even if I have to pound it into him."

Leo was disgusted by the heartless bastard in front of him. Before he could say anything, another voice spoke up.

"No way in hell." Donnie spat, standing behind Leo with his weapon drawn. Mikey was standing across from him, glaring hatred at Slash.

Slash scoffed. "Please. You think I'm afraid of three pathetic turtles?"

"You forgetting someone, you disgusting monster?" Casey spat, stepping out from around the corner, April behind him.

"Slash, put him down. Now." Leo said.

Slash looked bored. "Not gonna happen. But you know what, I'll humor you." he threw Raph down roughly on the ground behind him, before drawing his mace.

They spent a few moments staring at each other, before Slash let out a bloodcurdling roar and charged.

Leo yelled out and charged, slashing at him. He wasn't holding back; he didn't see a reason to. Leo ducked and Donnie leaped over him, whacking Slash in the head with his staff. Slash growled and grabbed it, lifting it up with Donnie still on it. He slammed Donnie against the wall twice, and was going for a third time until April cut his arm with her tessen, causing him to bleed heavily.

"Stupid whore!" he snapped, dropping Donnie to go after her.

Mikey was sneaking past all of this to get to Raph. As much as he wanted to beat Slash to a pulp, he needed to get his brother out of danger first and foremost. He had just hoisted Raph to his feet when a shadow loomed over him. Mikey gulped as Slash loomed over them.

"Hey, psycho!" came a voice behind him.

Slash turned, only to be blinded by a yellow can of spray paint exploding in his eyes. He let out a roar of anger and pain, and when he finally cleared his vision, he was alone. He tried to leave, to look for what he thought had been stolen from him, only to find that he couldn't pick up a hint of anything. That didn't deter him, however; he would retrieve Raph, no matter what.


End file.
